


Cherry trees and the desert

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, some truths are to be told, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Dalton recognizes Vivi as a Strawhat nakama and asks her about what happened in Alabasta.





	Cherry trees and the desert

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm back with a new series of drabbles, as always comments and reviews are appreciated !

Exiting the first meeting of the day and going for a short walk, Dalton and Kureha notice the princess of Alabasta and her spot-billed duck companion by a secluded fountain. They approach her and try to erase a doubt or two.

"Excuse me, you're Nefertari Vivi from Alabasta, aren't you?", Dalton asks.

Vivi recognizes the ruler of the Sakura Kingdom and the doctor that let Chopper set sail with the Strawhats and, startled, stutters, "Y-yes, I am", hoping they won't ask too many questions.

Dalton has a warm smile as he says, "I knew I'd seen you somewhere. Pardon my question, but you were sailing with the Strawhats when they arrived in the former Drum Kingdom so I can't help but wonder if they had something to do with Sir Crocodile's fall. After all they helped my own country and it's been made public that they had a hand in Dressrosa's recent events..."

Vivi opens wide eyes but understands nonetheless that she found someone she can share her secrets with. As a princess, she also realizes the Sakura Kingdom might be a good ally if worse came to worse, when her father would ask the World Government about the Nefertari family and the Poneglyphs. "Um, yes. Luffy is actually the one that took down Crocodile."

"I knew it !", Kureha exclaims.

Vivi laughs, "Chopper had a bit of trouble with the weather but... He did well too." She brightly smiles as she adds, "I'm glad I stumbled upon them on my journey, I miss them. They're nakama."

Dalton smiles and Carue lifts his left wing proudly.


End file.
